


Too Close

by deo-agent (WillowRoseBrook)



Series: Post Season One Finale (because I have so many emotions) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Finale, Rough Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/pseuds/deo-agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m still hyperventilating from the finale so here’s some Halex trash. This totally ignores the fact that J’onn flew off with Kara in the end. Just PWP. No plot. No deep thoughts. Just Halex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

They’d come so close to losing each other today.

That was the only thought in either of their minds as they tore back to Alex’s flat, falling in the door. Alex’s jacket was already off. Hank’s lips crushed hers, desperate and sloppy. Their kiss was tongues and teeth and hands all over, disposing of clothing randomly as they made their way to Alex’s bed, falling backwards into the mattress.

“Alex,” he said. “Alex, Alex, Alex.” It was a desperate cry, and it relieved the pain of watching her in agony as the Myriad signal wreaked havoc on her brain. He latched onto her neck, sucking and nipping at the tender skin. She would have marks tomorrow.

“J’onn,” she groaned, pushing him off of her, getting rid of her bra and his t-shirt as quickly as possible then clutching him back. It almost made up for the pain of watching him walk out the door to face Non, not sure if he would ever come back.

His lips were back on hers. There was no time for slow and gentle. There was just desperation, clutching at one another, trying to get closer, close enough that nothing could ever tear them apart.

Alex broke the kiss, gasping for air, and made her way down Hank’s neck, trailing her tongue and teeth over the pulse points. Hanks hands grasped at her lower back, his nails digging in and leaving little scratches that would sting in the morning. She bit down on his shoulder, laving her tongue over the wound, desperate to mark him as he had marked her. He groaned, arching up into her.

His hands went to her ass, kneading the flesh before yanking her underwear away. She looked up at him, and their eyes met. For a moment, his actions were reverent, gliding slowly down over her hips, tracing the curves of her body to the heat where her thighs met.

Then she ground down against him, and they were clutching, gasping again.

Alex was working hard to get Hank out of his underwear, but was distracted by his continued tweaking of her nipples. He brought his mouth to one, sucking, and then _biting,_ and then running his tongue over it again and again and Alex was already on the edge. In a smooth motion, she pulled Hank’s underwear away. He was so hard, and she brought her hand down to stroke him, fingers gathering precum from the tip and spreading it down, down with a careful fist.

Hank growled.

Just like that, their positions were flipped, Alex pinned beneath Hank’s admittedly stronger body (curse his alien powers). He brought a hand to her slit, still kissing her, leaving her desperate for oxygen and more of him all at once. He slid one finger into her heat, and her muscles clenched around him. He added another and curved his fingers upward, once, twice, three times, and Alex was clinging to him, the kiss broken, gasping. He pulled back and for a moment, Alex wanted to punch him, but then he was lining his tip up with her entrance. Their eyes met.

“J’onn,” she panted, desperately. She could almost cry.

“Alex,” he affirmed.

There was nothing else to be said. He buried himself inside her in one quick motion that left both of them hissing. Alex stretched to accommodate him, her heat throbbing around his hardness. They were still for a moment. It was the eye of the hurricane. Their eyes locked, deep and misty, dark with desire and need.

“Alex,” he whispered, bringing a hand to cup her face. “Will you let me in?”

She knew what he meant.

She nodded because she did not trust her words, and with the next thrust he was in her and he was _in her_. Their minds met almost violently, and Alex shook at the waves of love, trust, anger, fear, rolling off of J’onn, her boss, best friend, her something more than that. She reached out to him with her love, let him know that she needed him, never wanted to watch him walk out the door without her again.

Their rhythm was quick and sloppy, their thoughts tangled, their hands everywhere at once. Hank brought a finger to her clitoris, rubbing erratically, and Alex keened, threatening to fall over the edge, so, so close.

“J’onn,” she gasped, a desperate, moaning whisper. “Oh, J’onn.”

“That’s it,” he replied, lips descending to hers. “Fall apart.” _Fall apart._

_Ah!_

And she did. She shattered into a million pieces, lost among the stars. Her orgasm crashed over her in waves. She was only vaguely aware when J’onn came inside of her, the main indication the trembling of his mind in hers, the desperate pleasure, love, radiating from him. They built their own universe in their minds, watched eternity rise and fall as galaxies of _hope_ and _love_ and _future_ swirled around them.

It took them awhile for their breathing to slow, for them to come down from their high in the stars. Their bodies were pressed against eachother; they lay side by side. Alex was curled against Hank’s chest. Every inch of their skin was covered in sweat. The salt stung the scratches on her back, a reminder of how close they had come that would last for days.

She drew back, just enough to see Hank’s face. His eyes were closed, his smile blissful.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered after a moment. “Should have been more careful.”

“No.” Alex shook her head. She had needed it. They had needed it.

She buried her face in his chest again, tried to hold back the tears that came suddenly, failing miserably.

Kara, the world. Her mother. Jeremiah, alive out there somewhere. Hank, Hank, she had almost lost Hank. Hank who had saved her life, given her purpose. J’onn J’onzz, the man she loved.

“Sshh,” he whispered, a gentle hand on her back. He pressed his lips to her forehead and withdrew, their faces only inches apart.

They fell asleep like that, didn’t move ‘til morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any errors. I couldn't sleep with all of the excitement, so I took forty minutes to write this. Therefore, it isn't well proofread.


End file.
